Kurokami Medaka (Rev)
Box 9: Kurokami Medaka (Rev) (黒神めだか(改)です, Kurokami Medaka (Kai) desu) is the twenty-first episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Kikaijima thinks of the time she has spent with Medaka, including their trip to an amusement park, and decides there is no way she is going to let the Flask Plan ruin the life of a fifteen-year-old girl. Not having a defensive strategy prepared, Yukuhashi decides to goad Kikaijima into breathing in the knockout gas. A well-planned taunt provokes Kikaijima to tell Yukuhashi to shut him, the force of her voice acting like a sound cannon. This proves to be a mistake however, as Kikaijima breathes in more of the knockout gas. Yukuhashi is pleased when Kikaijima collapses, seemingly unconscious, but is shocked when she awakens herself by ripping off a nail. Yukuhashi asks Kikaijima why she is fighting so hard for Medaka, who was formerly her enemy. Kikaijima replies that for a friend, she will fight. She then uses her sound cannon to send shards of glass at Yukuhashi. Yukuhashi sees through it and deflects the projectiles. Kikaijima begins to tremble, desperate for air. Yukuhashi encourages Kikaijima to take a breath, noting that most people would have suffocated already in her situation. Yukuhashi tells Kikaijima that a person cannot be friends with someone standing on different levels from them; just as Yukuhashi does not consider Oudo a friend, Kikaijima should not consider Medaka a friend. Kikaijima loses her temper, and rips off four more nails. She states that because people treat Medaka as a special being, Medaka is always lonely. Yukuhashi decides to stop trying to reason with her. Kikaijima finishes be declaring that she will rescue Medaka, and then all of the Student Council will go to the amusement park together. Yukuhashi's history is revealed. While younger, Yukuhashi was tormented by the thoughts of others. Upon meeting Oudo for the first time however, Yukuhashi's world went silent. Oudo's Abnormality cancelled out Yukuhashi's, and the pair became inseparable from then onwards. Kikaijima claims she has found the weak point in Yukuhashi's Reading Minds, and offers one chance for surrender. Yukuhashi tries to convince her to give up, inwardly nervous as her jumbled thoughts are impossible to read. Kikaijima steels herself, and then takes in a deep breath. Unable to decide which option would be best, she uses her Hyper Soprano and Voice Canon simultaneously, and aims for the ceiling. She aims for the light fixtures, bringing down a rain of glass. Seeing what she is planning, Yukuhashi begs her to stop; though able to dodge the glass, the pain Kikaijima's feels from her own wounds are enough to cause Yukuhashi to collapse. Kikaijima reveals that she realized if Yukuhashi could feel her emotions, then her pain could be felt also. She states that with Yukuhashi's understanding of the pain of other, Yukuhashi must be the kindest person in the world. She then begs Yukuhashi to let the Student Council save Medaka. Hearing Kikaijima's impassioned plea, Yukuhashi is moved by her words, and loses the desire to fight. They are both surprised when Oudo arrives, chiding his partner for being influenced by anyone other than himself. Yukuhashi apologizes and asks after Medaka. Yukuhashi is amazed to hear that Oudo has already finished brainwashing her. On the thirteenth floor, Medaka regains consciousness, and insists she goes where "he" is, despite Naze's protests. On the twelfth floor, Kikaijima refuses to belief that Medaka has been brainwashed. Unimpressed by Kikaijima's anger, Oudo orders her to her knees. He then sends several of the game machines crashing down on top of her, as punishment for trying to woo Yukuhashi. Immobilized, Kikaijima cannot dodge Oudo's assault; she is saved by an awakened Zenkichi. Akune attacks Oudo from behind; believing that Oudo's Abnormality is control over gravity; he expects Oudo won't try to use his power in a way that could harm himself. Oudo tells the Student Council they read too much battle manga, and blows Akune back. Zenkichi declares that he has already overcome Oudo's Abnormality, and won't fall as easily as the others. He is horrified however to find his has been strangling Kikaijima without realizing it. Oudo gives Maguro (hiding behind a pillar) leave to explain his Abnormality to the Student Council. They are shocked to hear that Oudo's Abnormality allows him to control minds. Zenkichi physically rips his hands away from Kikaijima, and confronts Oudo on brainwashing Medaka. Oudo asks the Student Council if any of them have ever wanted Medaka to change, citing that Medaka changes, or "brainwashes", people all the time. Though Zenkichi tries to argue, his efforts are undermined by Yukuhashi, who points out that Zenkichi is the one who opposes what Medaka does the most. Oudo tells Zenkichi that the justification "because she was right" is not enough, and tells him not to be conceited. Before Zenkichi can retort, he is interrupted by the arrival of Medaka with Naze and Koga, who states that the actions she has been doing up until now were foolish, and christens herself Medaka Kurokami (Rev). Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Maguro Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Mizou Yukuhashi #Oudo Miyakonojou #Youka Naze #Itami Koga #Shigusa Takachiho (flashback) #Kei Munakata (flashback) #Kyousai Usa (flashback) #Zen Ureshino (flashback) #Konkei Yufuin (flashback) #Mari Imari (flashback) #Mahibi Moji (flashback) #Nengi Nakatsu (flashback) #Mokuyou Tosu (flashback) #Seijaku Ibusuki (flashback) #Harigane Onigase (flashback) #Isagi Isahaya (flashback) Category:Episodes